Marcellus Gerard
Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard jest wampirem przemienionym przez Klausa oraz jego byłym protegowanym. Po ucieczce Pierwotnych z Nowego Orleanu stworzył cały zestaw reguł, dzięki którym podporządkował sobie całe wampirze społeczeństwo, uznające go za króla nadprzyrodzonych mieszkańców miasta. Z pomocą zawdzięczającej mu życie młodej czarownicy, Daviny, rządził twardą ręką, kontrolując zarówno istoty supernaturalne, jak i frakcję ludzi. Kiedy Pierwotni powrócili do miasta, obdarzał ich wielką nieufnością. Zazdrosny o wpływy Marcela, Klaus zaprzysiągł sobie odebrać mu jego królestwo. Przez długi czas mężczyźni w ukryciu ze sobą rywalizowali poprzez serię intryg i knowań. Marcel poznał Cami, w której się zakochał oraz rozbudził w sobie na nowo uczucie do dawnej kochanki, Rebekah. W wyniku bezpośredniego starcia swej armii z Klausem, utracił władzę i stał się równorzędny swemu stwórcy. Po wyjściu na jaw tego, iż przed laty przywołał do Nowego Orleanu Mikaela, chcąc pozbyć się jego przyrodniego syna, został wypędzony poza Francuską Dzielnicę. Udało mu się zbudować nową armię, bazującą na starych przyjaciołach oraz nowych sojusznikach. Zaatakował z nią Klausa, lecz nie udało mu się odzyskać miasta, które zostało przejęte przez wilkołaki z rodu Guerrera. Po uratowaniu córeczki swego przybranego ojca, małej Hope, odbudował swe relacje z Pierwotnymi. Obecnie mieszka na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie z pomocą Josha tworzy nową wampirzą społeczność. Historia |-|1820= Marcel był niewolnikiem gubernatora, ale również jego synem. W 1820 roku, podczas pogrzebu swego przybranego brata, Emila, chłopiec był bity w sadzie na oczach przejeżdżających obok rodziny Mikaelsonów. Widząc, jak Marcel rzuca jabłkiem w chłostającego go mężczyznę, Klaus był pod wrażeniem niepokorności dziesięciolatka. Pierwotny zabił mężczyznę i spytał zdziwionego chłopca o jego imię. Ten odpowiedział, iż jego matka postanowiła nie nadawać mu imienia wcześniej, niż ukończy on dziesiąty rok życia w obawie, że może on umrzeć na szkarlatynę. Niestety, kobieta zginęła zanim mogła go nazwać. Wtedy Klaus postanowił, że imieniem chłopca będzie "Marcellus", oznaczający małego żołnierza. Od tamtej pory dziecko wzrastało pod czujnym okiem pierwotnej hybrydy, wychowywane jak jego syn. |-|1821= |-|1835= Podczas pobytu w domu Mikaelsonów Marcel zakochał się w Rebekah, co nie podobało się jej bratu. Klaus dał swemu podopiecznemu wybór: mógł on uwolnić dziewczynę, która została zasztyletowana i żyć z nią do końca swych ludzkich dni lub zapomnieć o tym uczuciu i zostać zmienionym w wampira. Chłopak zadecydował, że woli stać się nieśmiertelny. |-|1887= |-|1914= |-|1919= Marcel postanowił opuścić Nowy Orlean na pewien czas, dlatego zaciągnął się do armii i wziął udział w pierwszej wojnie światowej jako żołnierz. Po zakończeniu zmagań, powrócił do domu, gdzie zastał huczne przyjęcie. Podszedł do Rebeki, siedzącej przy stoliku z nieznajomym mężczyzną i spytał, czy ma zamiar go powitać. Kobieta arogancko uzmysłowiła mu, że zamierza zemścić się za to, iż przez ponad pół wieku pozwalał Klausowi na trzymanie jej w trumnie. Wówczas wspomniany Pierwotny podszedł do swego przybranego syna. Z radością powitał go w domu, nazywając go bohaterem wojennym. Gdy razem pili, zauważył, iż Marcel nauczył się spożywać alkohol, a on uznał to za zasługę armii. Od Pierwotnych dowiedział się o ich nowym wrogu - szarlatanie Papa Tunde, którego zobaczył wśród gości. Po śmierci czarownika opijał swą porażkę i wyznał Rebece, że to on sprowadził go do miasta. Znalazł go, gdy podróżował i poszukiwał najgroźniejszego czarownika na świecie, chcąc odwrócić uwagę Klausa od jego romansu z Pierwotną. Razem z nią postanowił znaleźć czarownicę, by z jej pomocą przywołać do Nowego Orleanu Mikaela - ojca Pierwotnych, groźnego łowcę wampirów. |-|Po 1919= Mikael urządził masakrę w Nowym Orleanie, wybijając większość wampirów, jednak Marcelowi udało się przeżyć ze względu na układ, jaki z nim zawarł. Po ucieczce Pierwotnych, mężczyzna zaczął budować swoją potęgę i ozwał się królem Francuskiej Dzielnicy Nowego Orleanu. Stworzył własną armię wampirów, a jej członkiem ustanowił między innymi Thierry'ego. W latach 50-tych XX wieku studiował prawo. Po wielkim pożarze, władzę w mieście objęły wilkołaki, lecz w latach 90-tych waśnie pomiędzy królującymi stadami osłabiły ich pozycję, co wykorzystał dla własnego użytku Marcel. Kiedy ród Laboinarów został niemal doszczętnie wytępiony, wampir znalazł w zmasakrowanym budynku ostatnią przedstawicielkę klanu - leżącą w kołysce Andreę. Zaniósł ją do ojca Kierana i razem znaleźli dziewczynce rodzinę zastępczą. Sam stanął na czele frakcji istot nadprzyrodzonych w mieście, dowodząc nie tylko wampirami, ale i wilkołakmi, które zesłał na bagna, jak również czarownicami, które prześladował. |-|2011= left|thumb|240px|Romans z Sophie.W swoim imperium, rządzonym twardą ręką, zakazywał bliskich kontaktów pomiędzy wampirami a czarownicami, jednak sam nawiązał romans z jedną z nich - Sophie Deveraux. Przez dłuższy czas zadawał się z nią, trzymając to w tajemnicy. Dzięki temu dowiadywał się wielu interesujących rzeczy, dotyczących frakcji wiedźm oraz usłyszał o rytuale, jaki był planowany przez sabat. Nie wnikał w jego szczegóły, a kochanka ich nie zdradzała. Na osiem miesięcy przed ponownym przybyciem Pierwotnych do miasta, gdy krwawa uroczystość zaczęła rozgrywać się na cmentarzu, przyszedł do niego lokalny pastor, Kieran. To od niego Marcel dowiedział się o szczegółach wydarzenia oraz jego lokalizacji. Udał się na miejsce Zbiorów, ale spóźnił się - dwie dziewczyny były już martwe. thumb|240px|Marcel i Davina.Kolejna, Monique została zabita po przybyciu armii. Marcel obronił ostatnią z nich - Davinę przed napastnikiem, po czym przytulił ją oraz zabrał w bezpieczne miejsce - na strych kościoła św. Anny. Tam wyjaśnił, że to tymczasowe schronienie i obiecał zapewnić jej wszelkie wygody. Dziewczyna wyznała mu, iż chce, by czarownice zapłaciły za to, co się stało. Od tamtej pory wampir rozpoczął wcielanie w życie represji w stosunku do sabatu, objął nad nim kontrolę i z pomocą swej nowej przyjaciółki całkowicie uzależnił miasto od wpływu nieśmiertelnych. Sezon 4 Twarz Marcela rozjaśnia szeroki uśmiech. Mężczyzna śmieje się, a Klaus odwzajemnia to i ściskają się jak przyjaciele. Gerard przedstawia gościa jako swego mentora, zbawcę i stwórcę. Zabiera go na wspólnego drinka przy niewielkim stoliku. Nawet teraz, jednak, towarzyszą im wampiry gospodarza. Marcel wyznaje Klausowi, że cieszy się z ich spotkania. Zaręcza, iż liczne festiwale urządzane w mieście mają za zadanie skuszenie ludzi do przyjazdu do miasta i posłużenie za pożywienie. Opowiada, że jedynie kilku jego przyjaciół ma pierścienie chroniące przed słońcem, które wytwarzają owinięte wokół jego palca wiedźmy. thumb|left|200px|Przemówienie Marcela.Klaus żąda spotkania z jedną z tutejszych czarownic, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Wówczas Marcel zaprasza go, by poszedł wraz z nim na pewien pokaz. Wychodzą na ulicę, gdzie dołączają do nich dziesiątki wampirów. Gerard pyta przyjaciela, co słychać u jego rodziny i zaręcza, że co należy do niego, należy też do Klausa. Łamie gałąź z mijanego drzewa, po czym mówi Mikaelsonowi, że w Francuskiej Dzielnicy nikt nie jest delikatny. Tłum zbiera się i otacza jego oraz skrępowaną Jane-Anne. thumb|200px|Rozmowa z Klausem.Słowa Marcela nie robią wrażenia na Jane-Anne, która mówi, by zgnił w piekle. Wampir uśmiecha się ironicznie, lecz stwierdza, że da jej ostatnią szansę. Odsuwa się od niej. Nagle rozcina jej gardło gałęzią, uznając, iż jednak nie okaże miłosierdzia. Gdy Klaus złości się o zabicie jego jedynej szansy na dowiedzenie się o rzekomym spisku, Marcel wyjaśnia, że kobieta złamała zasady panujące w tym mieście i musiał udowodnić swoją siłę przed ludźmi. Przysięga pomóc przyjacielowi w poznaniu szczegółów jego interesu z Jane-Anne. Zaprasza go na posiłek. thumb|left|200px|Rozmowa na balkonie.Ponieważ Mikaelson prowadzi śledztwo na własną rękę, Marcel posyła za nim dwóch swych szpiegów. Sam udaje się na przyjęcie. Gdy Klaus wraca i krzycząc na Diego, domaga się spotkania z przyjacielem, ten podchodzi, by uspokoić rozgniewanego Pierwotnego. Mówi mu, iż krzywdzenie jego przyjaciół jest wbrew zasadom. Prowadzi go za sobą, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Klaus żąda, aby pokazał mu, co robił w jego mieście. Marcel uśmiecha się i pokazuje mu widok Nowego Orleanu z balkonu. thumb|200px|Na przyjęciu.Klaus pyta, czy to prawda, a Marcel uznaje, iż być może tylko blefuje. Zażywa odrobinę werbeny i tłumaczy, że chce ograniczyć listę swych słabości. Przeprasza Pierwotnego za wysłanie za nim "przyzwoitek" - wyjaśnia, iż chciał, by się nim zaopiekowali. Nagle dostrzega kobietę idącą chodnikiem, która od razu wpada mu w oko. Klaus stwierdza, iż musi być głupia lub dzielna. frame|left|"Jestem królem!"Wówczas Marcel mówi, że jeśli jest dzielna, pozwoli jej żyć, ale jeśli głupia - posłuży za deser. Skacze z balkonu i zaczyna rozmowę z Cami. Później wraca na przyjęcie, gdzie spotyka Klausa. Zauważa jego zły humor i pyta, co może zrobić. Pierwotny chce dowiedzieć się, jaki ma sposób na czarownice, ale Marcel odmawia i wyznaje, że mimo tego wszystkiego, co mu zawdzięcza, pragnie zachować tę tajemnicę dla siebie. Nazywa Nowy Orlean swoim miastem. thumb|200px|Konfrontacja.Klaus irytuje się i gryzie jednego z wampirów, a następnie go upuszcza na ziemię. Marcel patrzy na niego z przerażeniem. Wówczas Mikaelson mówi mu, iż jego przyjaciel umrze jeszcze w tym tygodniu, co znaczy, że złamał jedną z zasad, ale nie może umrzeć, gdyż jest nieśmiertelny. Ich twarde spojrzenia się spotykają. Pierwotny wychodzi. Ranny Thierry zostaje przeniesiony do jednego z domów. Marcel czuwa przy nim. thumb|left|200px|Ugoda z Klausem.Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi sam Klaus, przez co Gerard podnosi się niespokojnie. Mikaelson nalewa swą krew do szklanki, by uleczyć Thierry'ego. Marcel nakazuje Diego podać umierającemu płyn, a on niezwłocznie to robi. Pierwotny mówi przyjacielowi, że jeśli nadal jest tu mile widziany, zostanie na pewien czas. Ten obejmuje go, uśmiechając się. }} The Originals |-|Sezon 1= Mężczyzna pyta ją, czego Klaus chciał od jej siostry, a wtedy Sophie stwierdza, że czarownice nie angażują się w sprawy wampirów. Marcel uznaje to za głupią odpowiedź, ale nakazuje dziewczynie pójść do swej restauracji, ugotować znane gumbo i zadowolić turystów. Swoim ludziom zaś każe zabrać frame|left|"Jestem królem!"zwłoki Jane-Anne. Siostra zmarłej nie chce do tego dopuścić, jednak wampir mówi jej, iż ceną za nie będzie wyznanie prawdy o powodzie przybycia do miasta Klausa. Uznaje, że nie dba, czy czarownica zazna po śmierci pokój i odchodzi wraz z innymi wampirami. Po kilku innych wydarzeniach pominiętych w tej wersji odcinka, Marcel wraca na przyjęcie, gdzie spotyka Klausa. Zauważa jego zły humor i pyta, co może zrobić. Pierwotny chce dowiedzieć się, jaki ma sposób na czarownice, ale Marcel odmawia i wyznaje, że mimo tego wszystkiego, co mu zawdzięcza, pragnie zachować tę tajemnicę dla siebie. Nazywa Nowy Orlean swoim miastem. thumb|200px|Konfrontacja.Klaus irytuje się i gryzie jednego z wampirów, a następnie go upuszcza na ziemię. Marcel patrzy na niego z przerażeniem. Wówczas Mikaelson mówi mu, iż jego przyjaciel umrze jeszcze w tym tygodniu, co znaczy, że złamał jedną z zasad, ale nie może umrzeć, gdyż jest nieśmiertelny. Ich twarde spojrzenia się spotykają. Klaus wychodzi. Później Marcel nakazuje przez telefon jednemu ze swych wampirów znaleźć Mikaelsona i powiadomić go o tym, gdy obok niego pojawia się Elijah. Siedzący w barze ludzie Marcela podnoszą się, ale mężczyzna uspokaja ich, mówiąc, że ma to pod kontrolą. Pierwotny proponuje dawnemu znajomemu rozmowę. Ten jednak wyznaje, iż nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. thumb|left|200px|Spotkanie z Elijah. Gość przeprasza Marcela za zachowanie brata i mówi mu, że jego ugryziony przyjaciel umrze, jeśli Klaus nie poda mu swej krwi. Wampir dziwi się, słysząc o tym lekarstwie. Elijah wspomina o negocjacjach, które intrygują Marcela - proponuje uzdrowienie Thierry'ego w zamian za wydanie czarownicom ciała Jane-Anne. Gerard chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Mikaelsona interesują wiedźmy, lecz on pozostawia to dla siebie. Później Marcel udaje się do rannego przyjaciela. Po jego wyleczeniu, spotyka się z Daviną w jej pokoju. Pyta ją, czy w mieście było cicho - okazuje się, że to dziewczyna jest jego ukrytą bronią na czarownice. frame|Rozmowa z Daviną. Marcel jest zaniepokojony powiązaniem Elijah z czarownicami, że prosi Klausa o ofertę pokojową - wydanie ciała brata. Pierwotny przystaje na tę propozycję. thumb|left|180px|Marcel i Klaus.W House of the Rising Son, Marcel opowiada Klausowi o Nowym Orleanie - ludziach, którzy przybywają tu, by imprezować lub doświadczyć nutki grozy, co on i jego wampiry starają się im zapewniać podczas przyjęć w jego aktualnym domu. Kiedy mężczyzna to mówi, w posiadłości trwa akurat jedna z dyskotek. Nagle nieśmiertelni atakują ludzi i zaczynają się nimi żywić. Marcel i Klaus obserwują to wszystko z balkonu. thumb|200px|Marcel zaprasza Cami.Marcel przekonuje zaskoczonego jego przebiegłością Klausa, że to właśnie od niego nauczył się tych sztuczek. Po chwili podchodzi do nich Thierry i mówi swemu szefowi, że sześciu jego nocnych zginęło z nieznanego powodu. Następnego dnia mężczyzna udaje się do baru, gdzie pije alkohol, przyglądając się siedzącej niedaleko Camille. Klaus dołącza do niego i zauważa, co przykuwa wzrok przyjaciela. Ten uznaje, iż rzeczywiście jest w trakcie przekonywania do siebie kobiety. Zmienia temat, wspominając o telefonie od koronera. Okazuje się, że dwóch imprezowiczów zmarło. Cami zbiera się do wyjścia, dlatego Klaus zatrzymuje ją i prosi o opinię na temat zauroczonego kumpla. frame|left|Wspólne picie.Dziewczyna radzi, by był miły dla owej kobiety. Wówczas Marcel zaprasza ją na dziewiątą do tego lokalu, a ona nie odmawia. Potem Gerard zabiera Klausa do garażu, gdzie pokazuje mu dwójkę ludzi, którzy zmarli z wampirzą krwią w organizmie. Streszcza im, kim mogą się stać, a następnie wyjmuję monetę i mówi, iż ta osoba, która ją podniesie, będzie mogła żyć wiecznie - druga umrze. Kładzie pieniądz pomiędzy nimi, a gdy podnosi ją dziewczyna, śmieje się i zabija ją. thumb|200px|Marcel wybiera Josha. Marcel wychodzi na zewnątrz i kontaktuje się z kimś przez telefon obserwowany przez Rebekah. Nagle wyczuwa ją. Wskakuje na balkon obok niej i pyta czy przybyła, by udzielić mu kolejnej lekcji. Wspomina ostatni raz, gdy ją widział - uciekała wtedy przed swym ojcem, opuszczając płonące miasto. Pyta, po co tu przybyła. Dziewczyna wyznaje, iż niepokoi się o Elijah. Marcel stwierdza, że nauczył się o jej rodzinie jednej rzeczy - by nie mieszać się do ich sporów.left|thumb|200px|Spotkanie z Rebekah. Gdy Rebekah uznaje, iż wciąż obawia się on Klausa, wampir przeczy - zapewnia ją, że nie boi się nikogo. Odmawia jej pomocy w poszukiwaniu Elijah, lecz życzy powodzenia. Z nadprzyrodzoną lekkością zeskakuje z balkonu. Udaje się do baru, by porozmawiać z Klausem. Wyrzuca mu zatajenie informacji o powrocie jego siostry do miasta. Pyta, czy powinien dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze - podejrzewa Rebekah o zabicie kilku wampirów, jednak Pierwotny w to wątpi. Telefon Marcela dzwoni, a on odbiera go i dostaje nowinę o wilkołaku kręcącym się w parku. Każe wysłać tam kilku nocnych, by przynieśli głowę intruza. thumb|200px|Ostrzeżenie.Tuż przed wyjściem z baru, prosi Klausa, aby postarał się zapanować nad swą siostrą. Następnie spotyka się z Cami - przedtem zauroczył całą obsługę restauracji, dlatego jest z nią sam na sam. Kobieta chwali jego spryt, a on pyta ją, co sprawiło, że zgodziła się na randkę. Barmanka uznaje, iż każdy zasługuje na szansę. Nagle drzwi otwierają się szeroko, a zagniewana Rebekah wchodzi do środka i domaga się, by wampir powiedział jej, gdzie jest Elijah. Marcel przedstawia ją Camille, a ponieważ nie odpowiada na pytanie Pierwotnej, ta atakuje go, przyciskając go do ściany. thumb|left|200px|Randka z Cami.Mężczyzna wysyła jej w myślach wspomnienie ich pocałunku, stwierdzając, że nie zabije go. Rebekah potwierdza i rzuca się na jego towarzyszkę. Zaniepokojony wampir każe Pierwotnej odpuścić - pozwoli jej zobaczyć brata. Zauracza przerażoną Camille, by poszła do domu i zapomniała o zaistniałej sytuacji. Obiecuje wynagrodzić jej nieudaną kolację, a następnie prowadzi pannę Mikaelson na spotkanie z Elijah do pokoju Daviny. Ponieważ nie może ona wejść do środka, radzi, by poprosiła o pozwolenie młodą czarownicę. Tłumaczy dziewczynie, że ich gość jest Pierwotnym. thumb|220px|Marcel i Davina. Mężczyzna siedzi obok nieprzytomnej Rebekah, która nagle się budzi. Mężczyzna wita ją w jej dawnym pokoju i stwierdza, że cieszy się z jej spotkania z Daviną. Przypomina, iż wszystko należy teraz do niego - miasto, młoda czarownica i Elijah. Wychodzi z pokoju, ostrzegając dawną kochankę, by nigdy nie tknęła Cami ponownie. Udaje się do Daviny - przeprasza ją za nieprzyjemności i stwierdza, że Pierwotni chcą zostać w Nowym Orleanie. Prosi ją o przysługę - znalezienie sposobu na zabicie jednego z nich. thumb|left|220px|Przymiarki.W Tangled Up In Blue, Marcel przymierza garnitur w towarzystwie Thierry'ego. Jest radosny z powodu swego dobrego wyglądu. W telewizji pojawiają się zdjęcia zmarłych podczas imprezy nastolatków, a Thierry zapewnia przyjaciela, że nikt nie będzie ich tutaj szukał. Marcel cieszy się i uznaje, że to dobrze, ponieważ jedno nie żyje, a drugie zostało wampirem. Nagle pomagająca mężczyźnie w przymiarce asystentka rani się w palec igłą. Ten wysysa delikatnie krew, czyszcząc jej rękę. Gdy Thierry mówi o zaginięciu kolejnych czterech nocnych, Marcel pyta, czy uważa, że wilkołaki powróciły do miasta, aby siać zamęt. Mężczyzna chce obarczyć winą Klausa, ale on właśnie się pojawia i wchodzi w sprzeczkę z prawą ręką dawnego protegowanego. Ten godzi ich, po czym pyta przybysza o powód jego wizyty. Gdy dowiaduje się o martwiącej się o Elijah siostrze, niemal dochodzi do kolejnej niesnaski, dlatego wyprowadza Mikaelsona z pokoju, by z nim pomówić. Opowiada mu o Thierrym i okolicznościach poznania go, a także zaprasza hybrydę na wieczorny bal.thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Klausem. thumb|left|200px|Marcel i Rebekah.Później mężczyzna zabiera przyjaciela z powrotem na dziedziniec, gdzie słuchają gry Thierry'ego. Marcel przyznaje, iż muzyk spotyka się z czarownicą. Nie chce jednak go za to potępiać, ponieważ ma prawo do własnych decyzji, a poza tym, ufa w jego lojalność i wierzy, że nic nie zniszczy ich społeczeństwa. Za radą Pierwotnego, postanawia przestraszyć wiedźmy, dlatego wysyła grupę swych ludzi pod przewodnictwem Thierry'ego na rynek, aby tam dokonali rozbojów. Wieczorem w jego posiadłości odbywa się przyjęcie charytatywne, na którym pojawiają się Rebekah i Klaus, a także Camille. Marcel zauważa kobietę z balkonu i niepokoi się, ponieważ większość obecnych na balu osób to wampiry. Podchodzi do stojącej przy barze panny Mikaelson, obwiniając ją o zaproszenie Camille. 240px|thumb|Taniec z Camille.Po chwili podchodzi do Cami i wyjaśnia, że to przyjęcie jest pracą. Ona jednak zapewnia, iż nie musi się tłumaczyć, gdyż byli razem tylko na jednej randce, jak również, że może bawić się sama. Wampir uznaje, iż nie może odejść, tak pięknie dziś wygląda jego towarzyszka - odkłada obowiązki na bok. Razem tańczą, rozmawiając o przyjęciu. Marcel opisuje je jako zbiórkę pieniędzy, konieczne zło wyłudzania ich od bogaczy. Dziewczyna pyta go o Rebekah, a on określa ją mianem starej znajomej, którą poznał w dzieciństwie. Szybko zmienia temat, nie chcąc mówić o Pierwotnej: pragnie skupić się tylko na chwili obecnej i tańcu z Camille. thumb|left|200px|Meldunek Diego.Nagle na salę wchodzi Diego. Mówi coś na ucho Marcelowi, a on słucha go z zapałem. Po chwili zauważa Thierry'ego, ledwo panując nad swym gniewem. Przeprasza swą partnerkę, a następnie odchodzi. Chwyta za szyję przyjaciela, który go zdenerwował i wypycha go poza salę balową - żąda, by wyznał mu, co zrobił. Wtedy Diego prowadzi ich na balkon, gdzie Marcel każe Thierry'emu opowiedzieć, co się stało. Mężczyzna mówi jak jeden z wampirów zaatakował Katie, jego dziewczynę, bez powodu. Nie uspokaja tym wściekłości przywódcy, który wyrzuca mu złamanie najważniejszej zasady. Josh podchodzi do nich i podaje Marcelowi karteczkę z zaklęciem tworzącym pierścienie, rzekomo znalezioną w rzeczach czarownicy. thumb|200px|Proces Thierry'ego. thumb|left|200px|Marcel kontra magia Katie. Marcel i jego ludzie wyprowadzają Thierry'ego na zewnątrz, gdzie pojawia się wykonująca potężne zaklęcie Katie. Czarownica sprawia, że wampiry padają na ziemię. Z pomocą magii Daviny, Marcelowi udaje się wstać i ruszyć w stronę dziewczyny skazanego przyjaciela. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna ponownie upada, lecz jak wcześniej - wstaje. Wtedy wiedźma zaczyna łamać jego kości. On wstaje po raz trzeci i zachęca Katie do ataku, skoro przyszła uratować ukochanego. Czarownica powala przywódcę wampirów na ziemię i unosi kołek tuż nad jego piersią. W ostatniej chwili Klaus skręca jej kark i ratuje Marcela. Ten dziękuje mu spojrzeniem. thumb|200px|Po balu.Później prowadzi Thierry'ego do podziemnej groty, zwanej Ogrodem i pyta, czy dziewczyna była tego warta. Wbija w ciało przyjaciela stalowy kołek. Gdy pojawia się inny mężczyzna, poleca mu przykuć więźnia i pozwolić mu gnić w lochach. Sam opuszcza to miejsce wypełnione setkami ukaranych za zbrodnie wampirów. Spotyka się z Klausem w posiadłości; przyjęcie już dawno ucichło. Marcel pyta Pierwotnego, ile widziała Cami, a on pociesza go, że zobaczyła tylko sprzeczkę. Wampir spotyka się z Daviną w jej pokoju. Dziewczyna przytula go, a on dziękuje jej za pomoc - siłę, jaką mu przesłała. Wyznaje, że Klaus uratował mu życie, dlatego chce zwrócić mu Elijah. Czarownica protestuje, chce przedtem znaleźć sposób na zabicie Pierwotnego. Nocą, gdy Rebekah spaceruje ulicą, Marcel przygląda się jej. Kobieta odwraca się, a on staje tuż przed nią. frame|left|Marcel pojawia się znikąd. Mężczyzna powoli przysuwa się do Pierwotnej, a ona cofa się, w końcu opierając się o ścianę budynku. Wówczas Marcel odchodzi bez słowa. thumb|200px|Marcel nad trumną Elijah.W Girl in New Orleans, Marcel spaceruje pomiędzy ławkami opustoszałego kościoła. Po pewnym czasie pojawia się w pokoju Daviny i nachyla się nad ciałem Elijah, uznając go za wytrzymałego karalucha w garniturze. Stwierdza, iż nadeszła pora na oddanie mężczyzny Klausowi, ale młoda czarownica nie zgadza się z tym. Prosi opiekuna o pozwolenie na wyjście na coroczny festiwal, jednak on żywo protestuje. frame|left|Przemowa Marcela. Mężczyzna odwraca się ku wyjściu, a wówczas dziewczyna zatrzymuje go i zaczyna za pomocą magii doprowadzać jego krew do stanu wrzenia. Obolały wampir uznaje, iż zawarli kompromis - pozwoli jej wyjść na przyjęcie pod warunkiem, że będzie z Camille. Spotyka się ze swoimi ludźmi i nakazuje im zabić każdą wiedźmę, jaka pojawi się nieopodal imprezy oraz czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem Daviny oraz jej towarzyszki. Wieczorem wprowadza nastolatkę do baru, gdzie gra uliczny zespół. Pyta ją, czy jest usatysfakcjonowana, a ona przytakuje. Wówczas prosi, by przypomniała mu, jakich zasad ma się trzymać. Gdy czarownica wymienia je, zadowolony mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niej. Mając na nią oko, podchodzi do Cami, która kończy już pracę. Mówi jej, że niepokoił się, iż uznała go za narwańca po awanturze podczas balu. Kobieta zapewnia go, że każdemu się zdarza czasami unieść. Davina dołącza do nich. thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Cami. Mężczyzna wychodzi. Później zostaje zatrzymany na ulicy przez mężczyznę, którego wita z powrotem w domu - jest to Ojciec Kieran, pastor w lokalnej parafii. Marcel stwierdza, iż nie wiedział, że zamierza ponownie przybyć do miasta, a on przyznaje, iż wie na podstawie tego, co dzieje się na strychu kościoła. Wampir mówi mu, iż Bóg wie, że udzielił kilku przysług duchownemu. Po ciętej uwadze Kierana na temat powrotu Pierwotnych, Marcel pyta go, czy przybył pomóc, czy może krytykować jego poczynania. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z ojcem Kieranem. thumb|200px|Konflikt z Diego.Ich rozmowę przerywa Josh, który zawiadamia Marcela o tym, iż Diego stracił z oczu dziewczyny. Zaniepokojony wampir zapowiada pastorowi, że dokończą tę rozmowę. Spotyka się z Cami i pyta ją, gdzie jest Davina. Kobieta wyjaśnia, że poszła z przyjacielem do kościoła św. Anny, a Marcel prosi, by została tu, gdzie jest obecnie, na wypadek gdyby czarownica wróciła. Szybko się oddala i zjawia się we wskazanym przez Camille miejscu. Tam zastaje Davinę i pyta ją, co tu robi. Dziewczyna z wściekłością mówi mu, że tu mieszka, po czym idzie do swego pokoju. Wampir przygląda się jej z troską. thumb|200px|left|Rozmowa z Rebekah.Udaje się do baru. Przemawia do swych ludzi, rozgniewany o to, iż spuścili z oczu Camille oraz Davinę. Nie podoba się to Diego, który pyta, czy również trafi do Ogrodu. Marcel skręca mu kark i poleca Joshowi powiedzieć przyjacielowi po przebudzeniu, że przeprosiny byłyby odpowiedniejsze. Po wyjściu chłopaka, do pubu wchodzi Rebekah. Stwierdza, iż to, co stało się w kościele, było straszne. Pierwotnej nie podoba się jego odpowiedź. Próbuje go przekonać, że jedynie się okłamuje, ponieważ tak naprawdę chce tylko jej. Zbliża do niego twarz, kusząc go, ale on odchodzi, pozostawiając ją samą. thumb|200px|Rozmowa z Klausem.W Sinners and Saints, Marcel dzwoni do Klausa wcześnie rano i zaprasza go na wspólny wypad na bagna, gdzie jego człowiek znalazł ciała wiedźm zabitych przez wilkołaka. Pierwotny uznaje, że to raczej powód do świętowania, a nie martwienia się. Jego rozmówca jednak wyjaśnia, iż ponieważ coś musiało zabić czarownice, trzeba będzie to odnaleźć - zaznacza, że będzie mógł potrzebować jego krwi. Mikaelson zgadza się, dlatego Marcel się rozłącza. Pokazuje kobiecie stojącej obok zdjęcie dużego apartamentu i mówi, że to ten. Udaje się do kościoła św. Anny, gdzie spotyka Ojca Kierana. thumb|200px|left|Rozmowa z Daviną.Wampir wchodzi na strych i pojawia się w pokoju Daviny. Mówi dziewczynie, że zamierza zabrać ją z tego zakurzonego miejsca jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy upora się z przeciwnościami. Pyta, co z Elijah, a czarownica zakazuje mu otwierać trumnę (w rzeczywistości ukrywa, że uwolniła Pierwotnego). Marcel prosi, by spakowała tylko to, co chce wziąć, ponieważ po przeprowadzce kupi jej, co tylko zechce. Opuszcza kościół i jedzie z Klausem na bagna, gdzie znajdują bar, w którym razem piją. thumb|220px|W barze z Klausem.Widząc zagniewaną minę towarzysza po jego rozmowie telefonicznej, pyta czy wszystko jest w porządku. Dowiaduje się, iż Rebekah dała bratu popalić. Gdy Pierwotny interesuje się zwiadowcą przyjaciela, Thomasem, Marcel wyjaśnia, że jest on już w lasach, gdzie nadal węszy. Klaus porusza temat Elijah i Daviny - podejrzewa, iż dziewczyna przetrzymuje go nie bez celu. Wampir obrusza się, nie chcąc rozmawiać o młodej czarownicy. thumb|left|200px|Marcel opowiada historię.Wampir opowiada przyjacielowi o swym romansie z Sophie Deveraux, która powiedziała mu, że ma się odbyć pradawny i absurdalny rytuał sabatu. Klaus uznaje go za hipokrytę za torturowanie wiedźm oraz spanie z jedną z nich. Marcel tłumaczy, że nie łączyło ich głębokie uczucie - po prostu obydwoje korzystali z układu, jaki zawarli. Ponieważ kobieta nie chciała zdradzić mu szczegółów rytuału, jednocześnie chcąc go udaremnić, zwróciła się do pastora. Wampir przyznaje, że Kieran ucierpiał na tym - czarownice odebrały mu siostrzeńca, który miał siostrę bliźniaczkę; nie wie, iż była nią Camille. Po kolejnej rozmowie Klausa z Rebekah, Pierwotny zachęca przyjaciela, by przystąpił do opowiadania najciekawszej części historii. Marcel uznaje, że nie może z tego żartować, ponieważ ma zasady, jeśli chodzi o dzieci. Wspomina, jak dzięki informacjom od pastora dotarł na krwawy rytuał w ostatniej chwili i zdążył ocalić Davinę przed śmiercią, zabijając czarownice, chcące ją zranić. 200px|thumb|Kontynuacja rozmowy. Mężczyzna wspomina, jak uciekł, zabierając ze sobą Davinę. Klaus uznaje, że mimo jego rycerskiego zachowania, dziewczyna powinna uświadomić sobie, jak wiele sobie zawdzięczają - bez niej nigdy nie powstrzymałby czarownic przed używaniem magii. Marcel tłumaczy, że po prostu ją chroni, ponieważ wiedźmy chcą zabić ją, a tym samym dokończyć rytuał. thumb|200px|left|Przybycie Rebekah.Obok nich zjawia się Rebekah. Klaus wychodzi, a Pierwotna zostaje z dawnym kochankiem. Ten pyta ją, czy przyszła, by zabrać brata do domu. Dziewczyna potwierdza to, a on wspomina o ich tajemnicach. Rebekah grozi mu, że nie chce poznać jej ze złej strony. Marcel odwzajemnia pogróżki, a następnie odchodzi. Wraca do kościoła i chce zabrać Davinę, która z radością się zgadza. thumb|200px|Rozmowa z pastorem.Mężczyzna postanawia zostawić Elijah na strychu jako podarunek dla jego rodzeństwa. W drodze do wyjścia dziewczyna zaczyna się trząść, co doprowadza do drgań całej świątyni. Wampir niepokoi się o nią, a ona tłumaczy, że czuje niebezpieczeństwo i mdleje. Marcel przeklina, po czym zanosi podopieczną z powrotem do jej pokoju. Układa ją w łóżku i przygląda się jej chwilę. Wychodząc, spotyka ojca Kierana, któremu nie podoba się pozostawienie dziewczyny w kościele. Pastor przypomina, że mieli pomóc Davinie opuścić miasto, lecz wampir uznaje, iż nastąpiła zmiana planów. left|thumb|200px|Marcel po ataku.Marcel wzdycha z frustracją i wychodzi. W swej posiadłości spotyka oczekującego Klausa, który wypomina mu odwrócenie jego uwagi. Wampir tłumaczy, że od niego nauczył się chronić to, co należy do niego. Hybryda uznaje, że prawem natury jest, iż silniejsi odbierają słabszym, ale Marcel przypomina, jak słaby był, gdy uciekał z Nowego Orleanu. Mikaelson zeskakuje z balkonu na dawnego protegowanego. Nazywa go królem dzieci i radzi, by nie traktował go jak swego podwładnego. Zanim wampir zdąża wyprowadzić kontratak, Elijah powala go na ziemię. thumb|200px|Wizyta w hotelu.W Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel wchodzi do The Palace Royale - hotelu, w którym rzekomo miał być zameldowany Klaus. Ponieważ nie znajduje Pierwotnego, udaje się do baru nocnych, gdzie samotnie pije szkocką. Josh podchodzi do niego i pyta, w czym może mu pomóc. Marcel czyta jego intencje - domyśla się, że chłopak chce zasłużyć na pierścień, dlatego podcina mu skrzydła, mówiąc, jak wielu ma kandydatów do tego przywileju. Młody wampir oddala się, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez szefa. left|thumb|200px|Rozmowa z Joshem.Zakłopotany Josh cytuje "Władcę Pierścieni", próbując zapewnić Marcela, że musi gdzieś być ktoś wart jego zaufania. Mężczyzna przytakuje - uznaje, iż przyjaźnił się z tą osobą. Udaje się do Ogrodu, gdzie spotyka Thierry'ego. Więzień pyta, czy przyszedł po raz kolejny go ukarać, lecz Marcel wyjaśnia, że jest jedynym człowiekiem, któremu może zaufać - prosi go o rozmowę na temat Klausa. Rozkuwa część muru, blokującego ruchy zasuszonego wampira, po czym zapewnia, że nie może go uwolnić, jednak jeśli ten udzieli mu przysługę i oczyści się z zarzutów, prawdopodobnie zmieni zdanie. thumb|200px|Rozmowa z Thierrym.Thierry uważa, że Max - zabity wampir - został zauroczony przez Klausa, a sklep Katie jest zbyt zabałaganiony, by natychmiast w nim coś znaleźć. Marcel nie wierzy mu - przypomina, że Max brał werbenę, ale staje się podejrzliwy pod wpływem sugestii przyjaciela. Ten na odchodne radzi mu, by był uważny, ponieważ inni jego ludzie też mogą wspierać Pierwotnych. Marcel idzie do Jardin Gris. Zastaje tam Rebekah, która przetrząsa słoiki w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Pyta ją, co robi w sklepie. thumb|left|Spotkanie z Rebekah.Dziewczyna szybko odpowiada, że to już przeszłość. Znajduje potrzebne zioło, po czym ucieka. Wieczorem, kiedy Marcel kończy pić swojego drinka w posiadłości, po raz drugi spotyka Pierwotną, która go odwiedza. Mężczyzna uznaje to za zaszczyt. Rebekah tłumaczy, że uważa, iż pożegnania dobrze świadczą o ludziach. Za chęć ucieczki z miasta, wampir nazywa ją bystrą dziewczyną i życzy miłego życia, lecz ona poprawia go - nie ucieka, a opuszcza tonący okręt. Marcel stwierdza, że tak mówiono o Nowym Orleanie nawet, gdy sam był chłopcem, a mimo to nic się z nim nie dzieje. Proponuje jej ostatni toast, ale ona stwierdza, że alkohol nie pomoże mu w przekonaniu jej do zostania.frame|Pocałunek. Wobec tego mężczyzna każe jej się pożegnać, skoro naprawdę tego chce. Rebekah każe mu o tym zapomnieć i odwraca się ku wyjściu, ale on chwyta ją za dłoń i mocno przyciąga do siebie. Toną w pocałunku, jednak Pierwotna odpycha Marcela. Po chwili całuje go z większą pasją; obydwoje zaczynają się rozbierać. Siadają na krześle, a następnie uprawiają miłość. Później stają przytuleni na balkonie, rozmawiając o pokoju dziewczyny - wampir nie zmienił w nim niczego na przestrzeni lat. Twierdzi, że miał nadzieję, iż do niego powróci. Nawiązuje do łóżek w The Palace Royale, czym nieco peszy Rebekah, która proponuje mu poczęstunek jabłkiem. On odmawia, mówiąc, że nie należą do jego ulubionych i przypomina sobie, jak był bity za jedzenie choćby zgniłych owoców na plantacji gubernatora. Pierwotna proponuje mu, by opuścił miasto wraz z nią. thumb|left|240px|Rozmowa z ukochaną.Dziewczyna podaje mu jabłko i wychodzi. Marcel rozmyśla nad tym, co się stało i wącha owoc. Przypomina sobie minione czasy. Wiedziony wspomnieniami, udaje się na plantację, gdzie widzi Josha, rozmawiającego z Hayley. Gdy młody wampir odchodzi, mężczyzna puka do drzwi swego dawnego domu. Gdy otwiera mu panna Marshall, przedstawia się jej, uśmiechając się. Po pewnym czasie spotyka się z Klausem na zewnątrz Rousseau's. Pyta go, gdzie się podziewał i czy nadal jest zły o konflikt, jaki mieli. Pierwotny uznaje to za zapomniane dzieje. Pierwotny uznaje, że Elijah chętnie ugości jego i Davinę po miłym potraktowaniu. Marcel z przekąsem stwierdza, iż nie może się doczekać. Podają sobie dłonie, po czym odchodzą każdy w inną stronę. thumb|left|200px|Marcel obserwuje walki.W Bloodletting, Marcel wita tłumy zebranych na dziedzińcu wampirów. Podczas krótkiego przemówienia ustala zasady rywalizacji pomiędzy nimi - mają walczyć ze sobą jeden na jednego, a ten, który po nastaniu świtu pozostanie na nogach, zbliży się do posiadania pierścienia. Zachęca ich do stosowania oryginalnych chwytów i przemocy, po czym rozpoczyna uroczystość. W pierwszej walce zwycięża wampirzyca, Felicia. Marcel chwali ją, uznając jej występ za całkiem niezły, kiedy nagle pojawiają się Pierwotni. Klaus skręca kark kobiecie i wyjaśnia, iż chce zamienić słowo z dawnym protegowanym. Ten pyta go, co wyprawia. Wówczas Elijah tłumaczy, że chcą, by oddano im Hayley. Jego ton nie podoba się obecnemu właścicielowi posiadłości, który uznaje ich za impertynenckich. thumb|200px|Marcel i Sabine.Po oczyszczeniu się z podejrzeń, Marcel przyprowadza Pierwotnym czarownicę o imieniu Sabine. Słysząc ciętą uwagę Elijah, stwierdza, że wolał go w trumnie. Proponuje jednak Klausowi pomoc wiedźmy - pozwala jej używać magii dla Mikaelsona. Ponieważ świta, sam udaje się, by zarządzać miastem. Podchodzi do siedzącego przy stoliku w barze Josha i radzi mu, aby dołączył do innych wampirów. Chłopak tłumaczy mu, że pijackie zabawy nie są w jego stylu. Swymi żartami udaje mu się rozśmieszyć Marcela, który uznaje, iż gdyby spotkał dawnych łobuzów ze szkoły, pewnie rozszarpałby ich na strzępy. Mężczyzna mówi mu, że jeszcze zabawniejsze było zobaczenie go przed domem Klausa. Josh podnosi się i próbuje uciec, ale ludzie Marcela zastępują mu drogę. Lider wampirów udaje się do pokoju Daviny, niosąc w worku unieszkodliwionego chłopaka. Na wejściu uspokaja młodą czarownicę, że czasowo zezwolił na wykonywanie magii i oznajmia jej, że ma dla niej coś innego - wyrzuca z worka Josha i przedstawia go przyjaciółce. Mówiąc, sadza wampira na krześle. thumb|240px|Marcel i Davina. Wampir pyta Davinę, czy można odwrócić perswazję, a ona przytakuje. Uprzedza, że może to zaboleć, ale Marcel zdaje się tym nie przejmować. Zostawia Josha pod opieką czarownicy, a sam wychodzi z pokoju, lecz jeszcze w kościele wpada na wściekłą Rebekah. Kobieta rzuca go na ziemię i przystawia obcas do jego szyi, pytając, co zrobił z Hayley. Marcel wyznaje, że jest seksowna, gdy się złości,thumb|left|200px|Marcel i Rebekah. a ona podnosi go i uderza nim w ścianę. Mężczyzna odbija się od niej i upada na ziemię. Gdy Pierwotna uznaje, że ją wykorzystał, stwierdza, iż było to obustronne. Tłumaczy, że nie porwał nikogo, co już wyjaśnił sobie z jej braćmi. Pyta ją, po co wróciła, a ona mówi, że nie chce, by Klaus dowiedział się o sposobie, w jaki Marcel dowiedział się, gdzie mieszkają. Wampir mówi, iż nigdy by tego nie zrobił, ponieważ nie potrafiłby jej skrzywdzić. Ponieważ ona uznaje go za kłamcę i manipulatora podobnego do Klausa, mężczyzna czuje się urażony i prowadzi ją do Ogrodu. Pokazuje jej to miejsce, wyznając, że niegdyś miało inny cel. Prosi, by powiedziala mu, co widzi na projektach. thumb|220px|Marcel i Rebekah w Ogrodzie.Dziewczyna przypomina, że mógł po nią pojechać, ale Marcel stwierdza, iż nie wiedział dokąd i nie wiedział, czy nadal chciała z nim być. Wyrzuca jej, że nie wróciła. Rebekah mówi mu o 90 latach spędzonych w trumnie. Wampir uznaje, że Klaus nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy, gdyż nie może pozwolić innym na posiadanie tego, czego sam nie ma i stawia jej wybór: brat, który odbiera jej szczęście i on, który chce jej to szczęście dać. Proponuje, by pozbyli się go na dobre z pomocą Daviny. Pragnie zabić Mikaelsona, ale Rebekah uświadamia go, że - jako wampir z jego linii - zginie wraz z Klausem. Wówczas Marcel postanawia zaryzykować pogrzebanie Pierwotnego w Ogrodzie. Przekonuje ukochaną, by go poparła.thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z Rebekah. thumb|180px|Spotkanie z Tylerem.W nocy spotyka się w barze z Tylerem, żądającym współpracy. Hybryda mówi mu o dziecku Klausa, jakie nosi w sobie Hayley. Marcel jest bardzo zaintrygowany tym tematem. Gdy przybysz uznaje, że potomek Pierwotnego zakończy erę wampirów, lider armii kiwa głową z przekonaniem i zaniepokojeniem. thumb|left|200px|Spotkanie w barze.W The River in Reverse, Marcel idzie ulicą do baru, w którym przedstawia swoim wampirom Tylera. Zapowiada, że przybysz opowie im to, co wie o Klausie oraz jego knowaniach. Pokazuje drzwi wyjściowe słabeuszom, a gdy nikt nie uznaje się za jednego z nich, kiwa z dumą, po czym udziela głos hybrydzie. Lockwood opowiada zebranym o Klausie, innych mieszańcach, a także o Hayley. Ponieważ Diego mu przerywa, Marcel ucisza przyjaciela raz, a później to powtarza. Po wejściu Rebekah, Tyler uznaje ją za trzymającą stronę brata, jednak lider wampirów stwierdza, że źle odczytał intencje Pierwotnej. Zapewnia swych ludzi, iż kobieta ma zamiar im pomóc. Ona skręca kark Tylerowi, chcąc uchronić nienarodzoną siostrzenicę i razem z Marcelem umieszczają go tymczasowo w Ogrodzie. Rebekah prosi ukochanego, by dopilnował tego, aby Klaus został uwięziony w samotności.frame|Pocałunek. Dziewczyna proponuje, by poprosił Davinę o pomoc w walce, ale wampir nie zgadza się, tłumacząc się problemami czarownicy z kontrolowaniem własnej mocy. Rebekah ostrzega ukochanego, że Klaus jest bardzo silny, a on podejrzewa ją o rezygnację z planu, jednak Pierwotna zapewnia go o swym przekonaniu i całuje go, żałując stu lat rozłąki, które mogli spędzić razem. Dzięki spotkaniu z Joshem, Marcel dowiaduje się, iż Pierwotna Hybryda nakazała swemu słudze ukraść sztylet od niego. Nakazuje chłopakowi, by przekazał Klausowi, iż nie zdobył broni, dlatego będzie musiał odebrać go od swego protegowanego, który nosi ją przy sobie. Dzięki temu Pierwotny zjawia się tej samej nocy w posiadłości. Marcel wita go i mówi, iż był na niego nieco zły, przez co nie odbierał telefonów. Pokazuje mu sztylet i zaznacza, że nie może go oddać. thumb|left|220px|Marcel i Rebekah.Po namowach Klausa, wyciąga rękę z przedmiotem w jego stronę, ale Rebekah zjawia się oraz zabiera broń. Wówczas lider wampirów gwiżdże, a jego ludzie otaczają Mikaelsona. Mężczyzna wyczuwa podstęp; wykpiwa nieliczną armię przyjaciela i pyta, czy myśli, że pokona go garstką żołnierzy. Ten gwiżdże po raz drugi, a dziedziniec zalewa ogromna grupa nieśmiertelnych. Pewny siebie i swego zwycięstwa, Klaus ustanawia prawo - ten, kto podniesie z ziemi monetę, przeżyje walkę. Marcel zwraca się do swoich ludzi, że jeśli chcą ów pieniądz, muszą zadeklarować posłuszeństwo Mikaelsonowi, a teraz jest ostatnia chwila, by to zrobić. Ponieważ nikt się nie wyłamuje, dumny wampir każe przyjaciołom pojmać hybrydę. Sam obserwuje bitwę. thumb|240px|Marcel podnosi monetę.Mimo skucia w łańcuchy, Klaus pokonuje rywali i zabija wielu z nich, a następnie żąda bezpośredniego starcia z Marcelem. Ten udaje się w jego kierunku, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Rebekah, która każe mu wziąć monetę w celu uratowania własnego życia oraz życia tych, którzy nadal trzymają się na nogach. Wampir krzyczy do wszystkich obecnych DOŚĆ, po czym klęka na ziemi i podnosi monetę. Rzuca nią w kierunku Klausa, deklarując mu swą lojalność. Oddaje mu też klucze do swego królestwa. Po pewnym czasie staje na balkonie, obserwując Diego, przygotowującego ciała zmarłych przyjaciół do spalenia. Wtedy podchodzi do niego Klaus.thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z Klausem. Załamany porażką, Marcel odchodzi. thumb|220px|Toast.W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel pojawia się na zebraniu dziennych, podczas którego Klaus - jako nowy rządca - przemawia do wampirów, omawiając ostatnie wydarzenia. Przysłuchujący się mu mężczyzna, przypomina sobie rozmowę z Rebekah. Dziewczyna poradziła mu wówczas, by nie okazywał swej zranionej dumy, a obdarzył jej brata pozorną lojalnością. Mimo że Marcel początkowo był przekonany, iż nie dostanie zaufania hybrydy, Pierwotna nakłoniła go by poprzez udawanie, ratował swoją skórę. Później przekazał te rady Diego. Wracając do rzeczywistości, mężczyzna słucha zakończenia przemówienia Klausa oraz wyraża optymistyczne nastawienie do nowych realiów. thumb|left|220px|Spotkanie z Cami.Jakiś czas po zebraniu wchodzi do pokoju, w którym Pierwotny przebywa z Cami. Jest zaskoczony na jej widok i pyta, co tu robi. Kobieta wyjaśnia, iż została zauroczona do zapomnienia o spotkaniu tuż po straceniu z widoku Mikaelsona. Marcel domyśla się, że w taki sam sposób zgodziła się pójść z nim na randkę, a ona przyznaje, iż go lubiła. Gdy Klaus wyjaśnia, że wyperswadował na niej tylko spotkanie z przyjacielem, wymieniają między sobą zakłopotane spojrzenia. Po wyjściu dziewczyny, Gerard mówi nowemu władcy o zebraniu, jakie zwołała ludzka frakcja oraz ich niezadowoleniu dotyczącym zmiany na szczycie. Radzi mu, by zastosował dyplomację do osiągnięcia własnych korzyści. Dowiaduje się o sojusznikach, jakich pozyskał Pierwotny w celu obalenia go, a także o umowie Daviny z Elijah, przez którą dziewczyna oszukała go w sprawie niemożności opuszczenia kościoła. Marcel dziękuje rozmówcy za szczerość. Przypomina mu, że za godzinę rozpocznie się zebranie, po czym udaje się w odwiedziny do młodej czarownicy. thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Daviną. thumb|left|200px|Zebranie rady.Kiedy dołącza do nich Klaus, dziewczyna dowiaduje się o jego kontroli nad Marcelem. Wampir prosi przyjaciółkę, by mu zaufała i spakowała się, a następnie schodzi na zebranie, odbywające się w kościele na dole. Zostaje powitany przez ojca Kierana. W trakcie posiedzenia kręci głową z rozczarowaniem, gdy słyszy, jak źle radzi sobie Klaus. Odchodząc, wydaje się zagniewany jego decyzjami. thumb|200px|Próby pomocy.Razem ze swym stwórcą udaje się do baru, gdzie przypatruje się towarzyszowi, nie odpowiadając na jego słowa. Nagle następuje atak ludzkiej frakcji - szyby lokalu zostają rozbite, a część nocnych zapala się od światła słonecznego. Marcel pośpiesza, by ocalić jednego z płonących, lecz zostaje postrzelony i osuwa się na ziemię, cierpiąc z bólu. Wściekły o śmierć wampirów, zaczyna krzyczeć i niszczyć bar, wytykając Klausowi jego winę. thumb|220px|Pobojowisko.Podczas kolejnego zebrania, obaj mężczyźni atakują ludzi. Marcel zabija szeryfa i z radością przygląda się jego śmierci. Pozostali członkowie rady zaczynają krzyczeć, a Klaus zachęca do walki przyjaciela. Wspólnie odbierają życie wszystkim zgromadzonym, oszczędzając jedynie oszołomionego Kierana. Pierwotny zastanawia się nad skrzywdzeniem go, ale Marcel broni mężczyznę. Po powrocie do domu rozmawia z Mikaelsonem, który wytyka mu udawanie przyjaźni - wampir przypomina, iż ślubował lojalność, a nie przyjaźń, ponieważ na nią trzeba zasłużyć. Wypomina hybrydzie oskarżanie o zło, jakie czyni, swego ojczyma. thumb|left|220px|Zgoda mężczyzn. thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Rebekah.Klaus wznosi toast, a Marcel pije z butelki, akceptując pakt. Spotyka się w Ogrodzie z Rebekah i wyjaśnia jej, że ma z jej bratem dobre stosunki, których nie chce psuć przez widywanie się z nią w konspiracji. Dziewczynie nie podobają się jego słowa, co wyraża wprost. Wampir stwierdza, że musi się opiekować swymi ludźmi i nie może odwrócić się plecami od Klausa, Daviny i potęgi, jaką mogą zbudować. Na odchodne, Pierwotna wspomina o ich tajemnicy, która może to wszystko zniszczyć. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z Rebekah.W The Casket Girls, Marcel podchodzi do przeglądającej suknie Rebekah. Mężczyzna zwraca się do niej jej imieniem, próbując jednocześnie dotknąć ją, ale Pierwotna strąca jego rękę, stwierdzając, że podjął już decyzję - odbudowując przyjaźń z Klausem, pozbawił się prawa do dotykania jej. Telefon wampira zaczyna dzwonić. Marcel odbiera i dowiaduje się od wspomnianego wcześniej brata Rebekah, że Davina uciekła. Natychmiast wraca do posiadłości, gdzie przypomina Klausowi, iż dziewczyna nie zrobiłaby tego tak po prostu, wiedząc o czyhającym zagrożeniu ze strony czarownic. Gdy do pokoju wchodzi Elijah, Marcel pyta go, co powiedział czarownicy na strychu. Podejrzewa go o uprowadzenie jej. thumb|220px|Umowa.Podirytowany jego agresją, Mikaelson zdejmuje z siebie zarzuty i nakazuje rozmówcy odsunięcie się o krok. Wampir mierzy go wzrokiem. Klaus uznaje Davinę za wroga, jednak opiekun dziewczyny zapewnia go, iż to nadal ich przyjaciółka. Nie ufając hybrydzie, Elijah i on spiskują, postanawiając ochronić ją przed radykalnymi działaniami Pierwotnego. W poszukiwaniu młodej wiedźmy, udają się na ulicę, cicho dyskutując. Marcel wyznaje, że ojciec Kieran powiadomi go, jeśli zobaczy czarownicę. Klaus wraca na nich uwagę i uznaje, że wyglądają razem bardzo przyjaźnie. Jego dawny protegowany stwierdza, iż właśnie mówił jego bratu, że marnują czas. Później - kiedy wracają do posiadłości - radzi Pierwotnym, by udzielili mu głosu w konwersacji z Daviną, jeśli przybędzie. Po chwili dziewczyna pojawia się, a Klaus postanawia z nią porozmawiać. Wówczas niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw Marcel pyta ją, co się stało i dlaczego uciekła. Ona jednak wypomina mu zastraszanie Tima. Do winy przyznaje się młodszy z braci Mikaelson. Czarownica używa magii do torturowania Mikaelsonów, czemu biernie przygląda się Marcel. Jego kolej nadchodzi już niebawem. thumb|220px|left|Spotkanie z Daviną. Zanim dziewczyna podejmuje decyzję, co ma zrobić ze swym opiekunem, pojawia się Rebekah i skręca mu kark, a następnie ucieka, zabierając ze sobą czarownicę. Gdy Marcel się budzi, dowiaduje się o podstępie Klausa, który zatruł wodę Tima w celu otrucia jego samego oraz Daviny. thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Pierwotnymi.Nie przejmuje się tym jednak i opowiada o pakcie, jaki zawarł z jego bratem - po otrzymaniu telefonu od ojca Kierana, poszedł do kościoła, gdzie zastał martwe czarownice oraz budzącą się Sabine. Odgadł, iż użyła ochraniającego zaklęcia, przez co złamała jego zasady. Dał jej ultimatum: mogła ochronić Davinę takim samym czarem lub zostać zabita za nieprzestrzeganie reguł. Dzięki temu uratował życie przyjaciółki. Wracając do rozmowy z Klausem, wyznaje mu, iż Elijah przeczuł, jak może postąpić. Po przyniesieniu śpiącej Daviny przez Rebekah, pyta Pierwotną, czy dziewczyna czuje się dobrze. Bierze ją na ręce i idzie do jej sypialni. Tam czuwa przez pewien czas. Kiedy przychodzi Elijah, rozmawiają o rysunkach czarownicy. frame|left|Marcel bierze Davinę na ręce. Znużony Marcel wychodzi. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna otwiera oczy. thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Daviną.W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Marcel przychodzi do pokoju Daviny, ale rozeźlona dziewczyna używa swej mocy i uderza nim o ścianę. Wampir przypomina jej, że nic nie jadła od śmierci Tima i wyznaje, jak smutny jest ze względu na to, co się stało. Ona jednak stwierdza, iż jest jej przykro, ponieważ on nie darzy Klausa nienawiścią po ostatnich wydarzeniach. left|frame|Niepokój Marcela.Mężczyzna niepokoi się, widząc, jak jego towarzyszka zaczyna kasłać i wypluwać ziemię ustami. Wychodzi z Klausem do innego pokoju. Zapewnia go, że chociaż widział, jak demoluje kościół, nigdy nie był świadkiem niczego podobnego. Pierwotny pyta, jak kontrolował dziewczynę, a on wyjaśnia, iż nie musiał, ponieważ nie zabił jej chłopaka. Wyrzuca mu traktowanie czarownicy jak narzędzia. Po przybyciu Sophie, dowiaduje się o czteroetapowym procesie wyrzucania z siebie mocy przez Davinę, który ma skutkować zniszczeniu miasta. thumb|220px|Rozmowa o tym, co trzeba zrobić.Prosi ją, aby naprawił to, co dzieje się z nastolatką, ale wiedźma stwierdza, iż nie jest to możliwe. Kiedy Klaus postanawia zgodzić się na dopełnienie rytuału Zbiorów, Marcel żywo protestuje, zakazując mu choćby dotknąć dziewczynę. Przypomina, iż nie warto zaufać Sophie, gdyż oszukała już wszystkich. Pyta Pierwotnego, czy mimo że ocalił przyjaciółkę z owego rytuału, teraz ma tak po prostu ją oddać. Złości się, słysząc jego tłumaczenia dotyczące dobra miasta. Po tym, jak Klaus zostaje poparty przez Elijah, Marcel odchodzi. Wspomina noc poznania z czarownicą i zabiera ją z jej pokoju, skręciwszy wcześniej kark służącemu Klausa, który protestuje. Zanosi Davinę do doków, a gdy ona się budzi, zostaje przez nią rzucony o ścianę. Stara się wyjaśnić, że nie chce jej krzywdzić, ale wiedźma nie słucha go.frame|left|Marcel wynosi Davinę. thumb|Spotkanie z Rebekah.Dziewczyna przyznaje, że boi się i nie wie, co się dzieje. Wówczas Marcel zapewnia ją, że naprawią to i obiecuje, iż nikt jej nie skrzywdzi. Zapowiada, że kiedy kataklizmy ustaną, wywiezie ją z miasta. Davina opowiada mu swój sen, w którym była normalną nastolatką, kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Rebekah. Wampir okazuje jej niezadowolenie i tłumaczy, że obiecał przyjaciółce walczyć o jej życie. Pierwotna wyjaśnia, że wiedźma i tak umrze, a jest tylko jedna szansa na to, by później się obudziła. Po jej odejściu dziewczyna podejmuje decyzję, jednak Marcel wyrzuca sobie, iż ją zawiódł.frame|left|Ostatni pocałunek. frame|Davina w objęciach Marcela.Wampir zanosi dziewczynę na cmentarz Lafayette, gdzie czekają już Pierwotni, Hayley oraz Sophie. Ta ostatnia podcina gardło Davinie, która bez życia opada na ramiona Marcela. Ten układa ją na ziemię. Wszystkie kataklizmy ustają, a wówczas Sophie stara się wskrzesić młodą czarownicę, ale nic się nie dzieje. Marcel posyła Pierwotnym spojrzenie pełne nienawiści. Używając nadprzyrodzonej szybkości, ucieka do posiadłości, gdzie rzuca wieloma sprzętami, niszcząc je. W takim stanie zastaje go Klaus, który oświadcza, że to nie przywróci do życia Daviny. Krzycząc, Marcel wypomina mu, iż śmierć dziewczyny jest jego winą. frame|left|Klaus pociesza Marcela. Klaus mocno przytula załamanego Marcela, próbując go pocieszyć. thumb|220px|Spotkanie na dziedzińcu.W Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel schodzi na dziedziniec z butelką bourbonu w dłoni. Od razu odchodzi do niego Diego, który chce się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Klaus zwołał zebranie. Załamany po śmierci Daviny wampir radzi przyjacielowi, by go zostawił, a o rozkazy Pierwotnego pytał właśnie jego. Nagle wchodzi sam zainteresowany. Marcel stwierdza, że ma tak dobry humor, iż powinien częściej odwiedzać Mystic Falls. Po tym jak Mikaelson nakazuje rabowanie czarownic, spotkanie dobiega końca, a Marcel wychodzi. Gdy zatrzymuje go Klaus domagający się jego udziału w prześladowaniach, tłumaczy, że weźmie dzień wolny. Odpycha rozmówcę i odchodzi. Później ponownie się z nim spotyka, ale - tak jak wcześniej - odnosi się do niego z niechęcią. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z Klausem. Marcel wstaje, nakazując Pierwotnemu zejść z tematu jego żałoby. Ich sprzeczkę przerywa informacja o kłopotach, którą przynosi im Diego. Razem z nim i kilkoma dziennymi udają się na ulicę, gdzie znajdują dwóch martwych wampirów. thumb|220px|Marcel przemawia.Marcel sarkastycznie gratuluje Klausowi straty kolejnych ludzi, a sam chce odejść, lecz jest zatrzymany przez Pierwotnego. Ponieważ nie chce z nim rozmawiać, wspomina zły czar, z którym wiąże się sposób śmierci dziennych. Radzi wszystkim, by trzymali się od tego z daleka. Idzie do Rousseau's, gdzie zastaje Cami. Kobieta reaguje nerwowo, ale on ze spokojem chwali ją za przełamanie perswazji Klausa, po czym pyta ją o Sophie. Wyznaje, że ma problem z czarownicami. Nalewa sobie drinka. Camille stwierdza, iż myślała, że będzie szczęśliwy, mając z powrotem Davinę, jednak mężczyzna informuje ją o śmierci dziewczyny. Tłumaczy, co się z nią stało i zapewnia, że mu przykro. Kiedy dzwoni do niego Klaus, nie odbiera. Wyjaśnia Cami, że Mikaelson lubi mieć oko na swych ludzi. thumb|200px|left|Spotkanie z Cami.Wampir sięga pamięcią do dnia, w którym powrócił do domu z wojny i został powitany przez Klausa hucznym przyjęciem. Spotkał wtedy Papa Tunde - czarownika, mającego konflikt z Mikaelsonami. Okazało się, iż Pierwotny zaprosił go, by wybadać jego słabości. Marcel niepokoi się o to, że Cami może popełnić błąd i zaatakować przeciwnika silniejszego od siebie, dlatego radzi jej, żeby tego nie robiła. thumb|220px|Spotkanie z Tunde.Po pewnym czasie Marcel pyta Camille czy zamierza otworzyć bar, ale ona stwierdza, że zjadłby jej klientów. Mężczyzna z rozczarowaniem przyznaje, iż myślał, że znowu zaczyna go lubić. Odbiera telefon od Klausa, wyjaśniając, że robi to dlatego, by zapobiec dalszemu męczeniu go. Przyznaje, iż pojawił się w restauracji Sophie i czeka tam na nią. Gdy Pierwotny proponuje, by do niego przyszedł i razem coś postanowili, rozłącza się. Zwraca się do Camille, wyjawiając, że odsunął się od niej nie dlatego, bo przestał się nią interesować, a raczej chciał ją osłonić przed wampirzymi sprawami. thumb|left|220px|Pod wpływem magii.Opowiada, jak Papa Tunde terroryzował Nowy Orlean, aż w końcu zginął z rąk Klausa. Stwierdza, iż był to dla Pierwotnego jedynie czysty biznes. Nagle w restauracji zjawia się czarownik, o którym mówiła opowieść Marcela. Przerażony mężczyzna każe Camille uciekać, a sam zostaje zaatakowany przez mściwego Papa Tunde. Cami rozbija butelkę o głowę przybysza, ale nie robi mu krzywdy. thumb|left|200px|Karmi się na Cami.Czarownik usiłuje zabić Marcela, ale w ostatniej chwili zjawia się Klaus i ratuje przybranego syna. Papa Tunde oświadcza, że wobec tego zabije Pierwotnego na oczach jego protegowanego. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna traci swą moc, Mikaelson poleca Camille znaleźć kogoś na ulicy, by pożywił Marcela. Kobieta nie słucha go i karmi wampira swą krwią, uspokajając go. Po pewnym czasie - zdrowy już - Marcel przybywa do Jardin Gris, gdzie spotyka Rebekah. Razem zauważają, że Papa Tunde pokrywa miasto znakami, świadczącymi o swej obecności. Wspominają historię, jaka łączy ich z czarownikiem - okazuje się, że to wampir przyprowadził go do Nowego Orleanu w 1919 roku w celu zajęcia Klausa nowym zagrożeniem i spędzenia dłuższego czasu z jego siostrą. thumb|220px|W Ogrodzie.Postanowili wówczas przywołać do miasta Mikaela. Później w posiadłości odbywa się wystąpienie Klausa, który nakazuje wampirom wybrać czy są z nim, czy przeciwko. Marcel chwali przyjaciela za to, iż zatrzymał przy sobie tak wielu ludzi. Słysząc teorię Klausa i Sophie o przechwyceniu mocy Zbiorów przez niewłaściwych czarowników, rozpala w sobie nadzieję na powrót Daviny. Kiedy jednak odkrywa, że Papa Tunde pożywił się jego więźniami z Ogrodu, jest załamany. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z pastorem.W Crescent City, Marcel wraz z Klausem pojawia się na pierwszej mszy w kościele św. Anny od czasów masakry. Zauważa wśród wiernych osobę, którą zdaje się rozpoznać, ale nie może jej się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Pierwotny zauważa jego poruszenie i radzi, by skupił się na kazaniu. Po opuszczeniu świątyni, obaj spotykają się przy wyjściu z ojcem Kieranem. Klaus porusza temat Papa Tunde, a Marcel ostrzega, iż czarownik dysponuje tak wielką mocą, że ludzie powinni postarać się go znaleźć jak najszybciej. Gdy podchodzi do nich Cami, wita się ze swoim wujkiem oraz towarzyszącym mu wampirem, ignorując Mikaelsona. Później Pierwotny dostaje sygnał od Diego. Razem z Marcelem wraca do posiadłości, gdzie znajdują zwłoki Papa Tunde. thumb|220px|Rozmowa z Rebekah.Dołącza do nich Rebekah, obwieszczając informację o powrocie Monique Deveraux do żywych. Marcel cieszy się i stwierdza, że odzyskają Davinę poprzez zabicie wskrzeszonej wiedźmy, która zabrała jej miejsce. Po chwili Pierwotna wychodzi, a wampir podąża za nią i przyciszonym głosem mówi, iż zobaczył w kościele niejaką Genevieve - czarownicę. Nie jest tego pewny, ale przypomina, że ona - jak mało kto - miałaby powód do powrotu, czego razem z Pierwotną woleliby uniknąć z powodu tajemnic z dawnych lat. Uzgadniają, że Rebekah zajmie się Hayley, podczas gdy Marcel spotka się z Genevieve i "zakończy to tak, jak zrobili to ostatnio". Wampir udaje się do jednego z cmentarnych grobowców, w którym spotyka się z Sophie oraz jej siostrzenicą. thumb|left|220px|Spotkanie z czarownicami.Wzburzona Sophie uznaje, iż żąda przywrócenia Daviny tylko po to, by móc ponownie wykorzystywać jej moc. Wampir stanowczo zaprzecza, mówiąc, iż chce tylko, by żyła. Monique potwierdza jego szczerość - ma niezwykłą zdolność wyczuwania kłamstw. Marcel nie odbiera telefonów do Rebekah, będąc zbyt zajęty kontrolowaniem zaklęcia lokalizującego Sophie. Kobieta chce, by obiecał jej pomoc w ucieczce z miasta po tym, jak zdradzi swój sabat, a wampir przysięga dać jej, czegokolwiek tylko sobie zażyczy. Pośpiesza ją, a gdy ona znajduje jedną wiedźmę, każe jej kontynuować. Wówczas pojawia się Klaus i porywa Monique. Marcel udaje się za nim na jedną z ulic. Gdy Pierwotny krzyczy, ogłaszając czarownicom, że jeśli nie przyjdą, zabije jedną z nich, przyjaciel pyta go, co wyprawia. thumb|200px|Marcel o zasadach. frame|left|Rozmowa z Elijah.Kiedy Klaus przykłada ostrze do szyi Monique, Marcel rzuca się na niego. Walczą przez chwilę, ale wampir kończy ze skręconym karkiem. Nad nieprzytomnym ciałem przyjaciela, Pierwotny mówi, iż to on decyduje o życiu i śmierci. Nieco później, po powrocie do posiadłości, Marcellus rozmawia ze swoimi ludźmi na temat zniknięcia Klausa. Elijah wpada w szał; zaczyna rzucać wampirami o ścianę, mimo że Marcel wyjaśnia, iż jego ludzie poszukują zaginionego. Tłumaczy, że Mikaelson dał się ponieść emocjom, skręcił mu kark i próbował samodzielnie rozprawić się z całym sabatem wiedźm, natomiast on sam nie ma pojęcia, gdzie może być przetrzymywany. Wtedy Elijah mówi mu o porwaniu Rebekah. Postanawiają odnaleźć Pierwotnych. thumb|222px|Spotkanie z Hayley i Elijah.W Long Way Back From Hell, Marcel wysyła swoich ludzi na poszukiwania zaginionych, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Elijah, pytając o rezultaty dotychczasowego przeczesywania ulic. Wampir opowiada, jak jego dzienni prowadzą bezskuteczne dochodzenie. Pierwotny każe mu przynieść długopis oraz papier. Zdziwiony jego władczym tonem, mężczyzna pyta, czy nie mieli być sobie równi. Elijah nie zważa na to i ponagla go. Marcel przypomina, że tak samo jak on pragnie znaleźć jego rodzeństwo. Kiedy Pierwotny pokazuje mu i Hayley swoje ciało pokryte tajemniczymi napisami, domyśla się, czym one są. thumb|left|222px|Spotkanie z mężczyzną.Widząc nazwisko Annie La Fleur, Marcel wspomina, iż była ona czarownicą wyrzuconą ze swego sabatu. Razem z Elijah udaje się do jej wioski, gdzie dowiaduje się więcej szczegółów z jej przeszłości. By poznać tożsamość innych kobiet, których nazwiska pojawiły się na ciele towarzysza, wampir uprowadza mężczyznę, nadzorującego spis osób nadprzyrodzonych z Nowego Orleanu i brutalnie wrzuca go do baru, po czym usadza na krześle. Z pomocą Pierwotnego wyciąga z niego informację na temat lokalizacji wspomnianych ksiąg. Idą do kościoła św. Anny, by zagłębić się w dokumenty. Elijah pyta Marcela o Brynne Deveraux - czarownicę, która utopiła się dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Wampir wyjawia, że chodzili ze sobą.thumb|222px|Rozmowa. thumb|left|222px|Wyznanie.Wówczas Elijah domyśla się, na czym polegała zagadka - znalazł nazwisko jedynej czarownicy, która nie zginęła z własnych rąk. Marcel pyta go, co wobec tego się z nią stało, a Pierwotny wyjaśnia, iż padła ofiarą epidemii grypy w 1919 roku. Wracają do posiadłości. Młodszy z mężczyzn pyta Hayley czy dowiedziała się czegoś o tajemniczej Clarze. Dziewczyna opowiada, że kobieta pracowała w szpitalu Fleur De Lis. Marcel zamiera i przypomina sobie dawną znajomą. Bez cienia wątpliwości kieruje Elijah do tego właśnie szpitala, pewny, że tam znajdą jego rodzeństwo. Wyznaje, iż wraz z Rebekah zrobił coś, co czarownice mogą wykorzystać przeciwko nim - mianowicie, w 1919 roku sprowadzili do Nowego Orleanu Mikaela.frame|"Kochałem ją." thumb|left|222px|Walka z Klausem.Elijah rzuca się na Marcela, ale Hayley uspokaja go. Mężczyźni postanawiają dotrzeć do szpitala, zanim Klaus dowie się prawdy. Nie udaje im się zrobić tego na czas, jednak kiedy Klaus zamierza zabić siostrę, jej dawny kochanek wbiega do piwnicy i bezskutecznie stara się go powalić na ziemię. Pierwotny zapowiada, że zabije go na oczach ukochanej. Wówczas na miejsce przybywa Elijah. Wbija ostrze Papy Tunde w pierś brata, nakazując pozostałym uciec. Tak też się staje - Marcel oraz Rebekah szybko opuszczają szpital. thumb|222px|Marcel i Rebekah w samochodzie.W Le Grand Guignol, Marcel wraz z Rebekah jadą samochodem, starając się uciec z miasta. Dziewczyna dochodzi do wniosku, że nie uda im się zgubić Klausa, dlatego wampir postanawia, iż będą postępować zgodnie z planem, by ukryć się przed jej bratem na wieki - zawrócą po Davinę, która wykona dla nich zaklęcie maskujące. Pierwotnej nie podoba się ten pomysł, ponieważ jest przekonana, że Klaus złapie ich, a poza tym nie wiedzą, jaką czarownicę muszą zabić, by przywrócić do życia przyjaciółkę. thumb|left|222px|Atak na Bastiannę. Mężczyzna zawraca auto i udają się do miasta. Tam spotykają się z Thierrym, któremu objaśniają swe zamiary. Marcel mówi, że kiedy tylko Davina się obudzi, zabiorą ją ze sobą. Przekonuje przyjaciela, by im pomógł. Tak też się staje - wampir zwołuje naradę z Genevieve oraz Bastianną, proponując im fałszywą pomoc w ucieczce przed Marcelem. Wówczas do pomieszczenia wchodzi sam zainteresowany. Przyciska do stołu głowę starszej z czarownic, po czym odrywa ją od ciała. Stara się też zabić drugą wiedźmę, ale ona podpala jego kurtkę i ucieka. Marcel powstrzymuje Rebekah przed próbą doścignięcia kobiety. thumb|222px|Marcel i Davina. Razem udają się na cmentarz, gdzie znajdują zwłoki młodej czarownicy. Wampir zdejmuje zasłonkę z jej twarzy, a następnie znowu ją zakłada. Podnosi ciało przyjaciółki i z nadprzyrodzoną szybkością ucieka poza bramę. Rebekah zatrzymuje się z powodu zaklęcia blokującego. Marcel niepokoi się o nią, lecz Pierwotna każe mu odejść i zabrać Davinę w bezpieczne miejsce. Mężczyzna obiecuje to zrobić. Na strychu kościoła układa nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę w łóżku. Czeka na jej przebudzenie. Kiedy to nareszcie następuje, podbiega do przerażonej dziewczyny i uspokaja ją. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Daviną.W Farewell to Storyville, Marcel rozmawia z Rebekah przez telefon. Prosi ją, by starała się przetrwać aż on ją uwolni. Dziewczyna opowiada mu o szale Klausa, który chce ją zabić, a wampir radzi, żeby trzymała się od niego z dala - nie ma zamiaru zostawić jej w pułapce, a z pomocą Daviny uwolni ją i urządzi piekło jej bratu. Chce, aby zyskała trochę czasu i po raz wtóry zapewnia ją, że jej pomoże. Rozłącza się i idzie do pokoju młodej czarownicy. thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Kieranem.Wampir pyta przyjaciółkę czy tak było w jej przypadku, a ona ze smutkiem wyznaje, iż tkwiła w mroku i pustej przestrzeni. Marcel wzdycha, siada obok niej i mówi, że jest mu przykro. Dziewczyna prosi go, by nie kazał jej wracać pamięcią do tamtych dni. Mężczyzna schodzi na dół, gdzie odbywa rozmowę z chorym ojcem Kieranem. Pastor wyrzuca mu, że chce wciągnąć Cami w pomaganie zestresowanej Davinie. Marcelowi nie podoba się jego zadowolony ton. Przypomina, iż magia czarownicy to jego ostatnia szansa na zdjęcie przekleństwa. Przekonuje go, że powinien mieć więcej wiary, ponieważ każde zaklęcie ma w sobie lukę. thumb|left|222px|Spotkanie z Genevieve. Mężczyzna idzie na górę i słyszy jak Davina zwierza się Camille, że głosy powiedziały jej, iż mogą jej pomóc tylko czarownice. Później ponownie kontaktuje się z Rebekah - stwierdza, że przyprowadzi inną wiedźmę. Prosi, aby nie denerwowała już bardziej Klausa i zapewnia, iż nigdy by jej nie zabił. Pierwotna rozmyśla o śmierci. Błaga ukochanego, aby uciekł z miasta i nie odwracał się za siebie. Wampir idzie jednak do Jardin Gris na umówione spotkanie z Genevieve. Czarownica od razu mówi mu, że nie rządzi jej frakcją, dlatego ciężko będzie jej spełnić jego życzenie. Mężczyzna proponuje zawarcie sojuszu. thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Cami.Wiedźma wyjaśnia mu, że Davina cierpiała po śmierci, ponieważ przyjaźniła się z nim i odeszła od swego sabatu, który teraz z otwartymi ramionami powita ją w swym gronie. Marcel wraca do kościoła i pyta Cami o stan młodej czarownicy. Gdy panna O'Connell proponuje umieszczenie jej w zakładzie o całodobowym nadzorze, on wampir stanowczo się nie zgadza, argumentując to tym, iż dziewczyna nie będzie mogła stamtąd wyjść. Za lepszy pomysł uznaje zwrócenie jej pod opiekę sabatu. Stwierdza, że nie pyta rozmówczyni o zgodę i postanawia postąpić w ten właśnie sposób. thumb|left|222px|Powrót do sklepu.Wraca do Genevieve. Zawiera z nią układ - obiecuje przyprowadzić Davinę, gdy tylko się obudzi. Pośpiesza czarownicę do zdjęcia czaru blokującego. Kiedy prosi ją, by pomogła też Ojcu Kieranowi, ta śmieje się i stwierdza, że jest już za późno. Mężczyzna stara się jej zagrozić, że zrobi coś, jeśli skrzywdzi Davinę, ale Genevieve uzmysławia mu, że przegrał tę potyczkę i radzi, by wykrzesał w sobie odrobinę godności. Marcel zbiera swoich ludzi. Wspólnie idą do posiadłości Klausa. Niebawem wraca gospodarz, zaskoczony na widok przybyszy.thumb|222px|Przemówienie. Ponieważ Pierwotny niemal nie reaguje na jego słowa i idzie do swego pokoju, Marcel jest zmieszany. Wtedy jednak atakuje go Elijah - przyciska wampira do ściany, oznajmiając mu, iż nie jest to już jego dom. Decyduje się darować życie dawnemu sojusznikowi ze względu na swą siostrę, ale zabrania mu wracać do Francuskiej Dzielnicy pod groźbą śmierci. frame|left|Pożegnanie.Mężczyzna idzie na plantację, gdzie niegdyś służył, i spotyka się z opuszczającą miasto Rebekah, która mówi mu, iż jest wolny; chce go zachęcić do wyjazdu, lecz on zapewnia ją, że nie może tego zrobić, gdyż jej bracia odebrali mu wszystko. Zaczyna odchodzić, ale ona wspomina dom, jaki dla niej budował. Mówi, że chciałaby, by został skończony, ponieważ stanowiłby miłe wspomnienie po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Gdy się oddala, Marcel łapie ją za rękę i przyciąga do siebie, a następnie namiętnie całuje. Rebekah żegna go i prosi, by utrzymał się przy życiu. thumb|222px|Spotkanie z Thierrym. W Moon Over Bourbon Street, Marcel przebywa na dachu budynku stojącego nieopodal baru, w którym rozmawiają Davina i Josh. Mężczyzna podsłuchuje ich, oczekując na Thierry'ego. Gdy ten się pojawia, pyta przyjaciela czy jego relacje z młodą czarownicą są znowu wrogie. Marcel wyjaśnia, że to jego sprawa, a następnie proponuje dawnemu sojusznikowi dołączeniu do niego w planach odzyskania miasta - chce stworzyć armię, bo bez niej nie uda mu się podbić Nowego Orleanu. Thierry jest jednak sceptycznie nastawiony do jego pomysłu. thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Joshem.Marcel udaje się do baru. Tam siada przy stoliku Josha, który początkowo go nie zauważa i jest przerażony jego widokiem. Mężczyzna uspokaja go i wyjawia, iż przyszedł, by porozmawiać o Davinie - chce, by chłopak namówił ją do ponownego praktykowania magii ze względu na nieuniknioną wojnę. Tłumaczy, że czarownica nie posłuchałaby jego. thumb|222px|Spotkanie z Cami. Po pewnym czasie wampir idzie do domu Cami. Pojawia się za nią, czym wzbudza w niej lęk. Próbuje ją uspokoić, a ona proponuje mu drinka. Widząc siniaki na ciele kobiety, opowiada jej o swym spotkaniu z jej wujkiem - okazuje się, że pomagająca mu czarownica zamknęła mężczyznę na strychu kościoła, by nie mógł nikogo zranić. Pyta przyjaciółkę, co się stało. Panna O'Connell ze smutkiem wyznaje mu, że gdyby nie Kieran, nie miałaby nikogo. Marcel zapewnia ją, że on również nie narzeka na zbyt liczne towarzystwo, i że pomoże jej, jeśli tylko powie, jak może to zrobić. Kobieta pokazuje mu pustą butelkę, wyjaśniając, iż skończył jej się bourbon. Obydwoje się śmieją i wychodzą do baru. Po powrocie, Camille jest całkowicie pijana, dlatego Marcel zanosi ją do jej mieszkania. frame|left|Marcel i Cami.Stwierdza, że nie mają już alkoholu i radzi, by się położyła. Wówczas dziewczyna przytula go, wyznając, jak bardzo doskwiera jej samotność. Wampir mówi, że sam ma podobnie. Zaczynają się całować, a po chwili lądują razem w łóżku, czemu przygląda się przez łapacz snów Genevieve. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Marcel ubiera się. Cami stwierdza, że nie mogą tego powtórzyć ze względu na Klausa, który zemściłby się i na niej, i na jej kochanku. Mężczyzna znajduje w jej pokoju łapacz snów, zabiera go, a gdy jego towarzyszka uznaje, iż było warto spędzić tę noc razem, przytakuje. Później po raz kolejny spotyka się z Thierrym na dachu budynku. Przygląda się skradzionemu urządzeniu i ustawia je na podłożu. Mężczyźni wpatrują się w linię horyzontu miasta z pewnego rodzaju rozrzewnieniem, planując odebranie władzy Pierwotnym. }} |-|Sezon 2= Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość |-|Jako człowiek= Wychowywany surowo i bez miłości Marcel był upartym i hardym dzieckiem, w którym Klaus zauważył swoje odbicie. Dorastał jako gorszy syn gubernatora oraz jego niewolnik, był bity i poniżany, co przejawia się w jego późniejszych zachowaniach. Nie poddawał się biernie losowi, walczył o swoje, lecz miał wiele wątpliwości co do uczuć zajmujących się nim wampirów. Pragnął stać się taki jak swój przybrany tato, Klaus. Marzył o byciu silnym, nieuległym i przedkładał to nad miłość do Rebekah. |-|Jako wampir= Niegodziwy, dziki i charyzmatyczny Marcel stał się łajdakiem, który niegdyś plątał się po ulicach, a po ucieczce Pierwotnych doszedł do władzy w nadnaturalnym świecie Nowego Orleanu. Jako współczesny wampir bywa zajadły, śmiały i gotów jest wiele osiągnąć zarówno swoim urokiem, jak i siłą. Dla Marcela najważniejsza była i jest rodzina oraz przyjaciele, ale nawet im nie potrafi darować złamania jego prawa. Z czasem jednak zaczyna dojrzewać i zauważać pewne sprawy, a jego życie ulega przewartościowaniu. Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - thumb|185px|Marcel używa perswazji na Cami.nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Zażywanie werbeny' - Marcel, tak jak Katherine zażywa werbenę, by móc się na nią uodpornić. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Originals'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' }} Relacje Niklaus Mikaelson right Camille O'Connell Kiedy Marcel i Klaus rozmawiali na balkonie lokalu, w którym odbywała się wampirza impreza, zauważyli idącą ulicą dziewczynę. Wpadła ona w oko Marcelowi, który postanowił sprawdzić, czy jest na tyle głupia, czy na tyle odważna, że spaceruje nocą sama. Od tamtej pory barmanka stała się słabością wampira i często była wykorzystywana do odwrócenia jego uwagi przez Klausa. Davina Claire Davina jest ulubioną czarownicą Marcela, którą uratował przed śmiercią i trzymał w zamknięciu, by chronić ją przed czarownicami. Pragnął, by znalazła sposób na zabicie Pierwotnych. Za wszelką cenę chciał uchronić ją przed śmiercią, a gdy to się stało, był załamany i przygnębiony. Po jej powrocie zza grobu, ich relacje trochę się ochłodziły, ale mężczyzna dalej starał się, żeby była szczęśliwa. Ich relacje można określić jako ojciec z dzieckiem. Rebekah Mikaelson Joe Dalton Joe był jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Marcela, którego ten poznał w 1918 roku we Francji, kiedy służył w armii. Mężczyźni od początku darzyli się ogromnym szacunkiem, a Joe jako pierwszy żołnierz zbratał się z Gerardem. Domyślił się, jaką tajemnicę skrywa, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to - podziwiał przyjaciela i wierzył w to, że obejmie przywództwo w oddziale. Tak też się stało - Marcel został liderem i dzięli wsparciu Joego poprowadził swych podwładnych do zwycięstwa nad Niemcami. Przemienił go w wampira, kiedy był umierający i najprawdopodobniej przywiózł go ze sobą do Nowego Orleanu. Mimo że Joe nie należał do nocnych ani dziennych - poddanych Marcela, mężczyźni pozostawali w dobrych relacjach. Kiedy w 2012 roku nadeszła pora walki z wilkołakami, obaj ponownie współpracowali. Młodszy z wampirów zmarł. Podczas swych halucynacji po ugryzieniu przez Jericka, Marcel widział postać druha z dawnych lat, zwracającego się do niego per kapralu. Ciekawostki *Marcel chce by Cami była jego "królową". *Marcel poznał Klausa, kiedy miał zaledwie 10 lat. *Wybrał wieczne życie, zamiast Rebekah. *Nim rodzina Pierwotnych opuściła Nowy Orlean, Marcel chciał zbudować dom dla Rebekah. *Klaus ocalił go, bo widział w nim siebie - odrzutka, który nie poddawał się swojemu losowi. *Chce wiedzieć jak zabić Pierwotnego. *Studiował prawo w latach 50-tych XX wieku. *Klaus nadał mu imię Marcellus, które pochodzi od boga wojny, Marsa i oznacza małego wojownika. *W odcinku Sinners and Saints, zostało ujawnione, że Marcel miał romans z Sophie Deveraux, zanim została zabita siostrzenica Sophie, Monique. *Ma skłonność do zwracania się do swoich przyjaciół pierwszą literą ich imienia (np. D. - Davina oraz T. - Thierry). Kategoria:Postacie gościnne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Davinę Claire